


I have another son?!

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Sign Language, Assistant Bradley, Doof adopts Bradley, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Assistant!Bradley au makes me so very happy...
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	I have another son?!

Run a hand over his back, hes not good at comforting children, why was he crying? Who _was_ he? What happened? All he'd seen was an explosion and he'd come running because he _knew_ he'd be hurt. Bradley glanced up at the teal haired stranger, pointing vaguely towards a mess of fallen inators.

oh, of course. Doof had gotten himself into a mess again. He forced out a weak laugh and ruffled Bradleys hair. _'hes fine, little one. This happens more then you'd want to think'_ he signed, going over to start lifting things off of his nemesis. The second Doofs hand was free, Perry yanked him out, stumbling over and letting the scientist land on him.

He gave a chitter, and Bradley immediately yelled "are you okay!?" Worry in every bit of his voice. Doof blinked after a minute, and grinned really big. "Of course! It was just a miscalculation on my part- though it is nice to see Perry the Platypus here for a visit! I think i broke some of my do-good-inators, but i can always build new ones" Perry put a hand over Doofs mouth

and kissed his nose to get his attention, going back to signing quickly _'You scared your assistant to death'_ "Assistant? Oh Perry the platypus, thats our son!" Perry spluttered for a second, and Bradley blinked "I have two dads?" _'I HAVE ANOTHER KID??'_


End file.
